How Harry Potter characters Go to the dark side
by Wake Me Up When The World Ends
Summary: as the title says really random and really short chapters
1. Harry

Okay yeah this fic is really random but I can't help it, its fun to write random stuff and I own nothing at all. Please review people if like not like etc. and be nice this my first Harry Potter fic.

**Darkside**_: "Harry come to the dark side."_

**Harry**_: "_No!"

**Darkside**: "_We have….hm what does he like again (cough brooms) Ah brooms yes brooms we have brooms"_

**Harry**: "Brooms! You have Brooms! Where?

**Darkside**_: "You can have them if you come to the dark side."_

Harry: "Okay "

Yeah these chapters are gonna be really short but you are just gonna have to deal with it because I am just having one character per chapter please review


	2. Ron

Okay time for chapter two this time Ron and yes only one character and I own nothing

**Darkside**_: "Ron come to the dark side."_

**Ron: **"Why?"

**Darkside**_: "We have umm….Chocolate frogs."_

**Ron:** "Yay! Okay."

**Darkside: **_"Ron (gives Ron a chocolate frog) betray your friend Harry tell me all his secrets"_

**Ron** (eating the chocolate frog):Yes master

Please review and yes the chapter will continue to be only one person and they will have the characters really out of character


	3. Draco

Chapter 3 yay this is pretty good for me I never do chapter fics so having 3 chapters is pretty good even if they are extremely short and I own nothing

**Darkside:**_ "Draco come to the dark side."_

**Draco: **"But I'm almost there already."

**Darkside: **_"Then go to the light."_

**Draco: **"What light?"

**Darkside _Hits Draco over the head): "That light!"_**

**Draco: **X-X

Just review please


	4. Hermionie

I own nothing lets just start the fic I really have nothing say right now

**Darkside: **_"Hermionie come to the dark side."_

**Hermionie: **"No!"

**Darkside: **_"We have books, lots and lots of books."_

**Hermionie: **"Sounds good. Alright."

Okay this has got to the shortest chapter I've ever done but who cares just review people


	5. Snape

Okay this one is a bit lengthier but not by much and me own nothing

**Darkside: **_"Snape come to the dark side."_

**Snape:** "I was already there it wasn't a very nice place."

**Darkside: **_"What do you mean not nice!"_

**Snape: **"It just wasn't hmph…."

**Darkside:_ "We'll make all your dreams come true."_**

**Snape: **"How do you know what I dream?"

**Darkside: **_"Okay I've had enough of this" (walks away)_

**Snape: "**Hey! Where are you going, what about my dreams!"

Just review please, please


	6. Ginny

I own nothing now on with the fic

**Darkside: **_"Ginny come to the dark side."_

**Ginny: **"No!"

**Darkside: **_'We have Harry." (A/n think of previous chapters people)_

**Ginny: **"How'd you…?"

**Darkside: **_"We just do.. the fact is we have him okay."_

**Ginny: **"The dark side …Harry…Okay

Just review as I said before this fic is just randomness


	7. Hagrid

Me own nothing now on with the fic

**Darkside:**_ "Hagrid come to the dark side"_

**Hagrid: **"What!"

**Darkside: **_"We can bring back Aragog."_

**Hagrid; **"Yippee! Okay, dark side here I come."

Just review and yes I know I can't spell and the characters are way out of character


	8. Dumbledore

Okay I own nothing just read and review peoples

**Darkside: **_"Dumbledore come to the dark side."_

**Dumbledore: **"No!"

**Darkside: **_"We have all sorts of colorful robes."_

**Dumbledore: **"…"

**Darkside:**_ "What! How does that not work!"_

**Dumbledore: **"…"

**Darkside: **_"Hello?" (waves hand in front of face)_

**Dumbledore: **"Huh what happened?"

**Darkside: **_"As I was saying. Dumbledore come to the dark side."_

**Dumbledore: **"No!"

**Darkside: **_"We have all sorts of colorful robes."_

**Dumbledore:** "Oh pretty! Yay, go dark side."

Just review people that's all I'm asking for you to review


	9. Oliver Wood

Ummm… I own nothing and on with the fic

**Darkside: **_"Oliver Wood come to the dark side." _

**Wood: **"…"

**Darkside: **_"We have an unbeatable quiditch team"_

**Wood **(stars in eyes): "Hello friend"

**Darkside: **_"Yes, hello"_

**Wood: **(still drooling over thought of unbeatable team.)

Just review that's all I ask for you to do read and review really its not hard


	10. Sirius

Okay this is my longest one yet so enjoy and for all those who care I own nothing except my own ideas and I'm not even sure I own them

**Darkside: _"Sirius come to the dark side."_**

**Sirius: **"No, I know what happens there."

**Darkside: _"You've heard of our great parties cool we're legends."_**

**Sirius: **"No! I heard what other people do to those on the dark side."

**Darkside: _"Really, so we're not legends?"_**

**Sirius: **"Afraid not and I still won't join."

**Darkside: _"Not even for a doggy treat….."_**

**Sirius: **"You're kidding right?"

**Darkside: _"Okay that didn't work how about for that fact that we have Harry?"(think back to chapter one)_**

**Sirius: **"You have Harry? How'd you get him to join I can't even get him to brush his teeth?"

**Darkside: _"We have our sources. S o w ill you come to the dark side."_**

**Sirius: **"Fine"

**Darkside: _"Yippee! Whoot!"_**

_**Yeah if anyone has suggestions for next chapter review and tell me I'm stumped on who to have come to the dark side next so review people **_


End file.
